


その1

by RunningVanilla



Series: ショッピ日記 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: ゾムさんとよく似た猫にあった日
Series: ショッピ日記 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836277





	その1

■月■日 晴

今天下午发生了些奇妙的事情。首先是向来乖巧的イフリート不知道从哪里冲出来，咬着我的衣服就要把我往训练场外拉。因为担心是不是ゾムさん出了什么事情所以跟着她一路狂奔到野外之后，发现的却是一只黑猫。

他的左前腿受了伤还在流血，身上的毛也乱糟糟的。大又漂亮的眼睛盯着我和イフリート，但完全没有因为害怕或者戒备要逃跑的样子，只是安安静静地趴在草丛里。

即使用身上带着的双氧水帮他清洗伤口，他也丝毫没有挣扎，缠上绷带之后甚至还像在表达谢意那样歪头蹭了蹭我的手掌。怎么说呢……有灵性到不像是只有一根尾巴的猫，从イフリート会为了他找人过来这点来看，他们的关系也很亲近。而且，他还有双明亮的黄绿色眼睛。

虽然觉得从人变成猫也太过匪夷所思了，但姑且确认下吧。这么想着的时候，黑猫从怀里嗖地一下跳出去、窜进林中不见了。脱口而出喊了“ゾムさん等下！”之后，更加不可思议的事情发生了：从黑猫消失的方向，出现了ゾムさん。好像是因为我突然发出声音所以被吓到了，拨开树枝的手猛地缩了回去，如果不是戴着兜帽的话，估计头发会被弹回去的枝叶弄得一团乱吧。

抱怨着“切、被发现啦。”这种话，再次拨开障碍走过来的ゾムさん，应该是已经察觉到我在这里然后想要搞惊吓整蛊吧。只是他一手还拖着个昏过去的人，真那么做了总觉得更像是杀人魔要对目击者赶尽杀绝……虽然受害者？根本还没有死，只是个被ゾムさん发现直接敲晕带了回来的“观光客”。偷袭成功，所以理所当然也没有负伤。

总之，那片地方是ゾムさん的秘密基地（3号），据本人说目前除了コネシマさん和我以外还没有被人在“捉迷藏”的时候发现过。这明显就是犯规了吧？而且迷路偶然闯进去的也能作数这点也太微妙了。可看着他那副高兴的样子，实在让人无法开口去泼冷水。毕竟我也只是被イフリート带来的而已。

作为奖励，拿到了一张食害券。上面大概是ゾムさん亲手绘制的图案，看到的瞬间我对基地里四处奔波的直属队的那点同情心彻底消失不见了。不需要，完全不需要，不如说甚至都想把这个悄悄塞到コネシマさん的钱包里去。但毕竟是收到的礼物，还是好好保存起来吧。

结果还是不知道那只猫到底是怎么回事。问了ゾムさん有没有看到黑色的猫咪跑过去，得到的也是否定答复。大概，真的只是跟イフリート私交甚好的野猫？


End file.
